Behind Crimson Eyes
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Entry for Chibizoo's YGO contest... I'm going to lose so badly XD] We all know how he acts when he's with Yugi. What about when he's away? When he has the run of the city? When he can finally give in to his dark temptations?


_THANK YOU _HARPYLADY456 _FOR BETA READING THIS FICCY. _

  
  


Crimson eyes scanned over the city streets, watching waiting for something, anything to happen. He watched each and every one of the tiny figures below, eyed their every movement. Funny how they scurried around like rats on a sinking ship, unaware that there was more to life then just getting to where they wanted to go. 

  


"Mou hitori no boku, what are you doing up here?" Yuugi asked him, floating up to the near identical being who was floating in they sky, both of which were transparent, thanks to their Sennen Items ability to allow their spirits to separate from their bodies. He followed the other's gaze, onto the civilians of Domino. 

  


"I'm watching, aibou. What are _you _doing up here?" Yami no Yuugi asked, keeping his voice smooth. 

  


"I came up here to see how you were doing. You've been acting funny lately," Yuugi looked up into his other eyes. "You're worried about the people aren't you?" he asked. "You're worried about how they'll destroy each other, aren't you?"

  


Yami no Yuugi looked into the lavender eyes of his other half. "Yes Yuugi, that's exactly what I'm doing." He smiled softly and kissed Yuugi's forehead. "Now, you best be going back to the school. 

  


Yuugi nodded, then his transparent figure lowered down, back into the roof of the school. Yami no Yuugi watched him, then turned his gaze back to the pitiful mortals who were walking along the busy streets. He lowered himself, into the streets, watching each and every one of them. 

  


He eyed each and every one of them with disgust. They were all so disgusting, so… unclean. All of them had tarnished, stained souls, and each and every one of them refused to admit it. The only one of them who Yami no Yuugi could stomach was his aibou. He only put up with his aibou's friends as to not hurt his precious other. 

  


Every human on this planet was despicable. They thought that everything they did was right. The law... who created the law anyway? Some power-hungry humans? And everyone followed it like the mindless sheep they were. Thinking they were right. The morals that had been pounded into their heads since birth. 

  


The ones who broke the law, did what was natural for them, they were punished. That was the only reason why Yami no Yuugi followed those pointless rules (for the most part). So that Yuugi wouldn't be punished. Though, that hadn't stopped his fun in the beginning. He really did enjoy playing those "games" with people. 

  


The games that always either ended with their death, or ended with their sanity barely intact, if at all. 

  


Seto and his brother were probably the only exceptions to this, though Yami no Yuugi couldn't figure out where he had gone wrong. 

  


"The end is coming! Beware! The apocalypse is coming! The end is upon us!" The calls drew Yami no Yuugi's attention, and he walked up to the man, although was invisible to him. 

  


The man let out and involuntary shudder, pausing in his outcries. 

  


Yami no Yuugi smirked. So this guy could feel him, even if he couldn't see him, sense the dark energy radiating off of him. 

  


"The end is near!! Repent for your sins!! Repent!" The man cried out again, after looking around and not seeing anything. 

  


"My good man," Yami no Yuugi smirked, "repenting for their sins won't save them." He sat at the guy's feet, feeling the dirt beneath him. He raked his fingers along it, though it was impossible for him to pick up. "They're like the dirt beneath my fingers. Their fate is for me to decide, and not one of them will survive, except my aibou."

  


The man, obviously didn't hear him, yet, he did pause momentarily. "Repent for your sins!! Confess them! The end is near! You'll all be sent to the fiery pits of Hell if you don't!" 

  


Yami no Yuugi sighed. "Yes, they'll wish they were in hell, won't they? What I have in store for them is so much worse..." 

  


"God is judging now! Be wary! Are you going to heaven or to hell?" the man yelled out, his voice tinged slightly with panic, and Yami no Yuugi was strongly reminded of the men on the infomercials. 

  


He clicked his tongue. "I already told you, their fate is in my hands, and I'll make them all, including you, suffer much more then just the fiery pits of Hell." 

  


Yami no Yuugi eyed all of the unaware people who were walking by, scarcely paying the raving man more then a second glance, all thinking he was obviously crazy, and best be ignored. 

  


But Yami no Yuugi didn't care that they acted as though they didn't hear. He knew they _heard_.

"Now, now my good man. You wouldn't want to warn them of my coming, would you? Wouldn't want to ruin my fun, 'eh?" He smirked devilishly, standing on the box the man was on in order to stay above the crowd. "After all, I wanna surprise them," he whispered gleefully. 

  


The man shivered violently, and fell silent. He opened his mouth to speak again, thinking it was nothing. 

  


Yami no Yuugi clicked his tongue one last time. "I tried to warn you," he said simply, before pressing his lips against the man's.

  


The man's lips began moving, but nothing came out. Yami no Yuugi scrapped his finger against the man's jaw, and began walking behind some buildings, the man obliviously following. 

  


"Have fun being _judged_," Yami no Yuugi smirked, before plunging his transparent fist into the depths of the man's stomach, playing with his internal organs. 

  


He grinned in delight when the man pitched forward, through Yami no Yuugi, his last ragged breath leaving his body. He loved his Powers of Darkness.

  


Yami no Yuugi kneeled in front of him, the devious grin still planted on his face. "That's what you get for telling people my little secret. I'd _love _to stay and chat, but my aibou is calling me."

  


And with that, he flew up into the sky once again, headed towards Yuugi. 

  


_/Where were you mou hitori no boku?/_ Yuugi asked when Yami no Yuugi appeared at his side again. Yuugi was now in his room, sitting on his bed. 

  


//_I was just checking up on my charges//_ Yami no Yuugi answered, brushing a wisp of hair out of Yuugi's eyes.

  


_/Mou hitori no boku? How do you do it?/_ Yuugi sighed, leaning against his others shoulder, since Yami no Yuugi was solid to him, and only him. 

  


Yami no Yuugi wrapped an arm around his aibou, nuzzling his nose in his hair. //_Do what?//_

  


_ /You manage to protect all the people who are close to me, manage to protect me. You seem to be able to do it all. How do you do that?/_

  


Yami no Yuugi smiled softly. _//I wouldn't be able to do it without you...//_


End file.
